After the towel drops-the morning after
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the somewhat prequel to tinker bell before DJ and Johnny get into the argument out in the hall. This is the conversation that Mike and Paige have after they sleep together.


**After the towel drops-the morning after**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Graceland or its characters

**Author note: **This is a different story from mjgatsbys "When the towel drops". Great story btw, check it out.

**Summary: ** As an avid Pike fan, I was excited to see Mike and Paige finally get together. I got this idea after seeing tinker bell, but im just getting around to writing it now. This is the somewhat prequel to tinker bell before DJ and Johnny get into the argument out in the hall. This is the conversation that Mike and Paige have after they sleep together. This is pure pike fluff at its best. It is rated T for mention of sex and nudity.

It was an early morning in Graceland and Mike Warren woke up to the rising sun hitting him through his window. It took Mike a few moments to remember that the sun usually doesn't rise through his window.

Mike warren has been an Agent for a while now. He was very well trained in taking in all of his surroundings. As he looked around the room, he noticed that none of his stuff was there, there was the scent of female perfume and the more obvious clue…the naked blonde curled up next to him.

That's when it had come back to him. Mike remembered watching Paige come out of the shower and more specifically watching the towel drop after Paige came out of the shower. After they had their marathon sex session, they had both passed out on her bed. Mike was thankful he stays in good shape, it allowed him to follow through at the end.

As mike layed in bed, he couldn't remember being this happy or relaxed in a long time. While he did like being in DC, he really has missed Graceland and especially Paige. It was true that he had jess and he did care for her, being with Paige felt like he belonged. It felt like he wasn't lost.

He decided that before the rest of the house woke up, he would try to sneak back to his room. He didn't need the rest of the house bugging him about what happened. He decided to let Paige sleep, but as he started to move, almost instantaneously, she latched onto him preventing him from going anywhere. As she woke up, she stared at mike with those blue eyes and said to him and said "I never pegged you for the 'hit it and quit it' type mike."

Mike just laughed and said "I don't think it counts as 'quitting it' if I live down the hall". He saw Paige giggle as he kissed her and said "Good morning". She kissed him back and said "morning" as she the layed her head on his chest.

They layed there for a few minutes in complete silence until Paige broke it with what both were thinking, "Last night was amazing. I didn't realize you had such impressive stamina."

Mike smiled and began to blush. "You have an amazing ability to push someone to their limits."

"You hung in there though."

"There was a lot at stake."

Both laughed. They continued to lay in bed, but it was mike that was next to break the silence. "I've got to ask though, what brought it on?"

Silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Paige lifted her head, stared at mike and said, "Truth is…I missed you."

Mike wasn't shocked by the answer. He somehow knew that she did. He then kissed her and said, "I've missed you too."

They layed back down on the bed and then she said something that did shock him, "Plus I was really horny after you cuffed me."

Mike started to laugh as he said, "I didn't realize you were that kinky."

Paige looked up at him smiling and said "You'd be surprised. If you behave yourself, I can handcuff you tonight."

"I can go for that." As they began making out again, their joviality was interrupted by commotion outside. They both groaned when they realized it was Johnny and Jakes arguing.

"God, what are those two arguing about now?" Mike said as he started to get dressed. He was about to go outside when he thought better of it. He turned to look at Paige who had a _seriously _look on her when he said "Yeah, I don't think I should go out there."

Paige kissed him and said "No kidding." Mike watched as Paige got up, marveling at her naked form, put on a pair of panties and grabbed a sweatshirt to put on. She turned to see mike staring at her, "Don't miss me too much mikey." She winked at him before she went out into the hall.

Mike groaned as he layed back down on the bed to wait to sneak back to his room.

He also made a mental note to take a shower later.

A very, very cold shower….

**The End**

**Authors Note: **I was going to add something about where both thought this was going, but I decided to make this more of a light/funny story. The relationship between mike and paige is one of my favorite parts of the series. Id also would sell my soul to have a woman like serinda swan. As always my faithful readers, if you like revie.w


End file.
